1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack mounted on a printed circuit board, and particularly to a modular jack having a retaining means for securing the modular jack on the printed circuit board.
2. Description of Prior Art
Modular jacks are widely used to transmit voice and data in the telephone industry. Under some circumstances, the modular jacks are directly mounted on a printed circuit board to couple with a complementary plug. A continuing problem with such modular jacks is how to securely mount the modular jacks on the printed circuit board. The related arts are shown in Taiwan Patents No. 240879 and 322214. As disclosed in these patents, a pair of posts are employed for inserting in corresponding holes of the printed circuit board to provide the modular jacks with stability to assist in soldering the contacts on the printed circuit board. However, such a pair of posts could not positively maintain the modular jack in a stable state during insertion and withdrawal of the complementary plug. Meanwhile, when it requires that the contacts of the modular jacks be soldered with a cable, the two posts could not secure the modular jack on the printed circuit board at all.
Hence, an improved modular jack is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved modular jack, which can be securely fixed on a printed circuit board.
A modular jack for being mounted on a printed circuit board in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulating housing defining a plug insertion hole for retaining therein a mating plug, and a pair of contacts accommodated in the insulating housing. A pair of resilient posts extend from opposite sides of a bottom wall of the insulating housing for being inserted into corresponding through holes of the printed circuit board to secure the modular jack thereon. Each resilient post includes an outer section and an inner section, between which a slit is defined to increase the resilience of the post. The outer section comprises a projection extending into the slit and an annular forwardly extending protrusion at a bottom end thereof for preventing the modular jack from turning backwards. The inner section comprises a rib on an inner side thereof for preventing the modular jack from leaving off the printed circuit board. The bottom wall also comprises a tail post at a rear end, which is configured as a half column. The tail post comprises an annular tail projection rearwardly extending from a bottom end thereof for preventing the modular jack from turning forwardly.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.